


Birth Right

by bloodyboquet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Mafia AU, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodyboquet/pseuds/bloodyboquet
Summary: You really had believed to all left it behind.You expected the day to come where your finals days in your fantasy land had ended, but you didnt expect it to play out this way.As time progresses the challenges you face become increasingly more difficult.A mafia AU with manbun Eren Yaeger. Specifically, manbun. Thats important.Important Note:This is a mafia AU but this is not going to be really super accurate to the dynamic of mafia families. Please keep this in mind!
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter  
> blood  
> guns  
> death  
> knives  
> kidnapping

You sit on the bed as you look out the window. It's a quiet evening, you can hear the leaves rustle on the trees outside your window. Quiet background music plays as you sip your tea, admiring the rain trickling onto the hood of the cars around the neighborhood. At around this time in the evening the sun is starting to set. Disappointing, your favorite sight is when the horizon lights up with bright white light as the sun sets behind the clouds of rain. When the clouds turn a little bit pink and then a little bit orange as a slight drizzle pours down the streets and sidewalks. The sun is enveloped into the horizon and the world gets a little darker. You are struck back to life when the street lights start to flicker on as they register the lack of brightness. 

“How long have I been sitting here” you whisper lightly to yourself. 

Grunting slightly, you lift yourself out of your green armchair that sits in the corner of your living room. It matches your decor perfectly. The Dakota Johnson kitchen and mid century decor everyone dreams of. Except, you live in a townhouse pressed between other identical townhouses rather than in a beautiful home in the woods like Dakota. Still, you love your charming little townhome more than anything. The lights in the homes across the street and next to you flicker on and people draw their curtains as the night moves on. Looking at the time you realize how long you had been sitting in your chair. 

“Shit, I gotta make dinner”. You turned on the little white, bulbous lamp sitting next to your couch and a warm yellow light filled the room. As you walked into the kitchen you flicked on the lights as opened an upper cabinet positioned near the stove and next to the fridge. “What to make...pasta?”

It was later in the evening than you expected to have dinner, something easy would suffice. Pasta for one tonight, just how it normally is. 

Positioned back into your little chair you sit as you look out the window. The music in the background still plays softly, the record player emitting soft tunes as rain continues to patter. It was soothing the rain, one of your favorite sounds. When the drops hit the ground they splat a little, it makes you chuckle. Something so simple but so amusing. The small bowl of pasta sits on the table next to you getting cold. Forgetting about the pasta you smile, this current life is something you were really happy with. Living alone did get kind of well, lonely. In the end, you did not wish for much difference. Your current job managing social media for some Instagram celebrities, it paid really well and you got to spend your time upstairs in the office of your home. It consumed every drop of energy you could possibly imagine but you would not trade it for the world. A well needed break is very welcomed though, like now during the winter holidays. 

You did not know much about your parents, you grew up with your aunt who never really had any involvement in your life. From the age of 9 you were expected to be completely independent. Every morning you would dress yourself and get yourself to school. At the age of 11 you were expected to start buying your own food, clothes, and similar necessities. Your aunt never left you starving but she would leave the house for decent stretches of time. Before she was gone she would yell that there was money in the safe for food and she would pay the bills. This aunt of yours was never family. You admit your childhood was much better than most. There were decent public schools around you that you were able to attend and you were always provided with money to get what you needed. 

The moment you turned 18 your aunt cut you loose. She expected you to be out and on your own. She never really expected you to go to college, in reality her expectations of you were quite low. It wasn't like she knew anything about you but she still did not think very highly of you. At the end of the day you were a burden. 

The rain started to pour a little harder. Looking down at your bowl it was no longer steaming. Ice cold. The cold pasta was put into a little container and you shoved it into your fridge amongst other various food items and condiments. 

“Same old routine as always” you grunted to yourself as you lifted yourself out of your chair for the last time of the night. Walking into your room you started the same bedtime routine as always. Teeth, wash face, get changed, into bed. 

“Whats going on tonight on twitter” you chuckle as you climb into bed scrolling through social media. 

Right before you go to sleep you decide it's a little cold and you're a little thirsty. In your closet you find a pair of comfy dark grey sweats which you tucked your black fitted shirt into. Walking into the kitchen you freeze, something doesn't feel right. Continuing on as if nothing is wrong you scan the room while simultaneously reaching for a glass in the upper cabinet. That’s when it caught your eye, the car. A car that could just barely been seen through the see-through curtains over your front window. The car parked on the road just a little past your house but still close enough to be able to be seen. Panic wasn't an option. 

“It’s nothing. Drink your damn water” you mutter to yourself as the glass slowly fills with water. With quick movement all the lights in the common space in the townhome were flicked off. Then quickly you escaped to the confines of your bedroom where you turned on a little light sitting on the nightstand. The master bedroom stayed dark after the light was flicked , there was just enough warm light to be able to see faint features in the room. Your chest falls and rises heavily as you lay on your bed looking upwards. This was over. You decided that was over. Therefore it was over. Repetition of those 3 phrases rang around your head for what felt like hours. 

The doorbell rings. 

Why would the doorbell ring? There is no plausible reason for the doorbell ring. There are a lot of kids in the neighborhood. You have gotten ding dong ditched before. This is no different. 

The doorbell rings again. 

If something bad were about to happen they probably wouldn't be ringing the doorbell, right? Though you desperately tried to talk yourself into a reasonable line of thinking you found your body already unlocking your safe. When was the last time this thing was open? Filled with things you would rather not have to use anymore. You grabbed two handguns and slipped one into your waistband and loaded the one in your hand. As if on cue, when you turn off the lights the door squeaks open. The front door. 

Shoes, 4 people? It sounded like 4 people. It was most certainly 4 people. Four, four four, easy. You hit yourself for thinking like that. It had been 2 years you were out of practice. For all you know these 4 were ready for you. For all you knew this was only a home invasion, 4 robbers looking to steal and get out. Maybe you would let them have that. Feet get closer, your mind races. Under the bed isn't an option, that's the first place they will look. Bathrooms are shit, the moment they see the door closed they will bust it down and if it's open they will go straight in to look. Closet it is. 

You wanted to believe that this is just a robbery so you slipped into the closet with no noise. It was cramped and long dresses and coats hung in front of your face. Through the slats on the doors you could see two people enter the room. This is just a robbery. They were looking through drawers. You breathed a sigh of relief and waited for them to leave. Everything is replaceable. 

“Don't kill her, strict orders” you froze again. Just as your body started to settle into the closet and relax it turned ice cold and stone hard again. You were right. Shifting all your weight to one leg you shifted in complete silence inside the closet. As stupid as it was from this angle and position you needed to get rid of these guys. One wrong step, something moved in the closet, and they heard. 

“Ah so the bitch is in here.” A man slid open the door and you shot him blank in the eye. The man next to him drew his gun and you got his arm. Shit, you wanted to get his hand. He pulled the trigger and a hole went into the wall behind you. Pulling again you got the other guy in the chest. Footsteps quickly approach. Assessing the situation you realize it's better to get low and pop into the hallway and shoot. Doing so you were able to get both guys easily. 

“HA I didn't know I had it in me still” you continued to laugh to yourself and pant as you walked to the front door shutting it softly. 4 men dead. 4 sets of footsteps walked into the door. You got them all. It must have really not registered yet that there were 4 men dead on the floor, blood running all over your beautiful hardwood floors. Walking into your bedroom you continued to laugh to yourself, unable to get over the adrenaline. Turning around to close the door to the bedroom you feel your arm get cranked behind your back so hard you dropped your gun. Then cold sharp metal was up against your neck close to your jaw, warm liquid suddenly dripped onto your chest. Blood. Knife. You got got. 

“Silly, I was told you were good. Elise? Is that your name?” A voice behind you whispered harshly into your ear. You could feel the breath of the person behind you in your ear. You shuddered before you realized, your real name. How? How do they know your real name? “You know Elise, you should really check the whole house before you assume you got everyone. I win”. Just as you were about to protest and trash harder a cloth was pressed against your face. You lost all strength and fell into the strangers arms. Is this death? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! please feel free to leave suggestions for improvement in the comments. much love


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter  
> blood  
> handcuffs  
> slight misogyny  
> kidnapping

You felt your head getting thrown gently from side to side. What sounded like gentle conversations were heard around you. Cuffs on your hands, legs tied. Blindfolded as well, and earmuffs? You felt something over your ears and the conversations around you were extremely muted, they must have not wanted you to hear. There was a gag in your mouth, shit. They got you good. Shifting your hands you feel the cuffs pull on your skin and you grit your teeth a little bit. Your wrists felt really cut and raw, the cuffs were way too tight. The last thing you wanted was for the people around you to know you were awake so you let your head hang on the side as if you were still asleep. It felt like a car ride. There was barely any noise but you felt the slight rockiness of a car driving on the road. Everything was black. Seats were leather, new leather. High Quality. 

Muffled voices started to talk a little bit more and all of the sudden you can see. It’s still night so your pupils don't struggle to adjust to the change in lighting. The person next to you pulls off the covering on your ears soon after the blindfold and now you can hear. You scream against the gag. Probably not the best choice. A hand strikes your cheek immediately and you feel the sting on your face. 

“Bitch. Shut up.” A voice next to you on the left says before the person on the right erupts into laughter. 

“What do you think screaming is gonna do for you? Huh?” the man who was laughing leans in and whispers to you. He slaps your face as well. Both cheeks sting. 

“Cut it out, she’s important to get back in one piece please” This voice came from the front seat. It was familiar. It was the voice of the person that pulled the knife on you. Your heart starts pounding harder than it was already. You were not afraid of death, you had gotten past that years ago. But the uncertainty of what was next to come was what haunted you the most. 

This was not how it was supposed to happen. You realised that the time would come where they would come for you and kill you. You swore your life in. The only way out was death. Nobody escapes. Yet you weren't killed. You were in a car tied up and gagged going who knows where. You finally look forwards, sitting in the middle seat there was a clear view outside the window in front of you. Planes? Airport. Fuck. They were taking you somewhere. 

The men on either side of you opened the doors next to them and slid out of the car. The man in the front seat also opened the door and got out of the car. 

“Up lets go'' the man that was sitting in the front seat finally faced you. Wow. It felt wrong, this was your kidnapper. But god certainly was not on your side making him look that fine. You must have been looking for a second too long. “lets go” he repeated to you as you snapped out of whatever trance you were in. You made direct eye contact with him and then looked down at your ankles. They were tied together. How the hell were you expected to get up and fucking walk?

“What a brat, what do you want us to do capo?” The red haired man that was sitting on your left looked over at the man that was in the front seat. Capo.. shit. 

“Pick her up and carry her into the plane. We are on a schedule. You're a full grown man i'm not gonna hold your hand through this”

“Yes sir” The red haired man grumbled as he reached into the car and grabbed you. After sliding you out of the seat he grabbed your arms and put them around his neck, then hoisted you up bridal style. It felt like an eternity being carried over to the plane, squirming around in his arms he started to get frustrated. “Trust me I don’t want to be doing this either so work with me here”. 

Everyone stepped up onto the plane and your body was harshly thrown onto one of the couches along the side wall. Obviously a private jet. It was lavishly decorated with gold and red accents on the furniture and decor. It was just classy enough to not look gaudy and ratchet. Certainly not your style but you appreciated it. The man who was sitting on your right sat down next to you and glared at you for a second before turning to the capo. 

“Why did you get sent to retrieve her. You could have just sent one of us. We do this all the time” The man next you asked looking at the man they called capo. 

“Direct orders from the underboss” He replied, unphased. He didn't bother to look up from his phone.

“Who even is this bitch. We have never had to grab someone that needed to be treated so gently” He leaned into you and dragged his finger across your jawline. Gross. You squirmed and yelled a little under your gag. 

“Classified. Leave her be”

“Oh come on let me have a little bit of fun” He leaned in a little closer.

“That was an order. In your seat” The capo never even looked up once at the man, eyes still glued to his phone. 

“Yes sir” He grumbled as he walked away and sat in a seat across the plane. Sitting in his chair he rolled his eyes a little but diverted his gaze from the man he called capo. Picking up some trashy magazine he pretended to read as he glared at you from across the plane. 

You figured you would be here for a while so you started observing your surroundings, hoping to assess the situation. The plane started to move, accelerating down the runway you felt liftoff into the air. Flying was not your favorite. You weren't scared of it but it left you unsettled. Seeing how much you used to fly places you would think you would have gotten used to it by now. If you were going to New York like you assumed this flight would only be a few hours. If you were going to Sicily, well you were in for the long haul. Though with a jet this small there was no way it would make it to Sicily without several layovers. There were also only 2 pilots. You were definitely going to New York. The uncertainty of the situation started to creep up on you. 

Assessing the plane again your eyes landed on the man the 2 other men called capo. His hair was shoulder length and pulled back into a messy bun. A few strands of brown hair fell forwards around his face. He had 2 lobe piercings on each ear and a couple rings around the cartilage. Beautiful. He looked late twenties or maybe earlier thirties. Though at the same time he could pass to be 20 years old. Weird. Capos in the mafia are well standing members commanding sometimes thousands of men. It was strange someone so young was able to hold that title. As you stared at him and examined his features he placed his phone on his lap, eyes still glued to the screen. He grabbed the clip holding the bun in his hair out and started to redo his hair. Shoulder length brown hair fell around his shoulders, perfectly framing his face. He paused after finishing his hair and looked up at you. You locked eyes for a moment and he stood up. 

“Yeah I can't have you staring at me for the rest of this flight” He walks over to you and puts the blindfold back on “cope”. 

You yell a little and you hear him chuckle as he walks back over to the other couch on the plane where he was sitting. Whatever you figured, you weren't getting out of this one. You feel blood drip on your hands, the cuffs cut into your skin. As the hum as the plane continued you figured you might as well go to sleep. There was no way you could get out of this one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello hello. So how do we feel about eren. Thank you so much for reading and finishing another chapter! once again please feel free to leave suggestions and comments. much love!


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for this chapter:

The plane wheels hit the ground as the plane slows down. You shake yourself awake as the jet starts to finally slow down and taxi a little bit around the runway. 

“Good morning!” The brown haired man you did not know the name of pulled your blindfold off and smiled harshly at you, “Too sad I got to knock you out again. It's protocol. Sleep well!” you felt a cloth go over your face again as you screamed and squirmed against your gag slowly feeling yourself drift off again. 

By the time you woke up you were in a car again and it was still night. Squeezed in between the red head and the brown haired man just like the first car ride. You did not have anything covering your ears and eyes but your mouth was still gaged. Your jaw aches really bad. As you moved your arms around you smiled briefly noticing someone loosened your handcuffs while asleep. 

“Is she awake” The capo asked as he slightly turned around to look at you in the back seat. Though you were still half asleep you were able to get a better look at his face. Little scars scratched his face near his eyes. They made him all the more beautiful.

“Yeah” the redhead said as he grabbed your jaw and yanked your face to look at him.

“Let go, we’re here” The capo turned forwards and started unbuckling his seatbelt. 

When you decided to yank your head away from the redheads hands and look forwards you saw what you were hoping not to see. The mansion. The mansion you had been to way too many times. The mansion you were initiated in. That mansion. Damn it. You squirmed in your seat a little bit as the car pulled up front and started to slow. The red head next to you started to chuckle. 

“You recognize this place?” The capo asked you while laughing lightly “oh I'm sure you do” he shifted his attention away from you and to the men next to you in the back seat “Not everyone will be here until tomorrow. We are still waiting on those Florida bastards. Throw her in the back bedroom in the East wing. Take off the cuffs and the ropes but man the door, both of you.” The capo stepped out and walked into the mansion while greeting someone at the door. Pouting a little bit you were disappointed he left. Looking at him was the only positive you could get out of this situation. 

“I have to carry you again, work with me” the redhead scooped you up while the other man followed directly behind you. As he carried you in you raised your eyebrows at all the people you passed. Many were confused and curious of who you were. Your mouth was still gagged, it wasn't like you could smile. Kidnapped people were never brought to the mansion, explains all the confusion from the people inside. The redhead threw you into a plain and boring room on the far end of the East wing. All that decorated the inside was some pretty wallpaper on one wall that the headboard of the bed sat against. There was a plain bed with simple sheets and a rug on the ground. The large window had bars over it. This room was made for a prisoner. The door locked from the outside, you noticed that as you were carried in. 

“Alrighty let's get these binds off of you” the redhead got to work as he unbinded your legs. They expected you to kick and run because the brown haired man came in and held you down. He unclasped the cuffs on your hands and removed the gag from your mouth. As if out of instinct you leaned forwards to bite his hand and he slapped you across the face, hard. The 2 men quickly escaped from the room and locked the door. The soft click of the lock could clearly be heard in the room. 

Maybe you did not fight back a lot because you knew it was futile. No matter how far you got you would never be able to escape. The plain room which they threw you into was at the farthest corner of the house. If you decided to go out the window you would be nearing the edges of the property where armed guards are lined up. If you were able to escape through the door the mansion is filled with powerful and ruthless mobsters who would be able to apprehend you in a split second. There was no winning. On top of that you felt defeated and out of energy. Why couldn’t they just kill you here? Why couldn’t they just kill you now? The day you were captured was coming close you knew that for sure. You lasted in your little townhome with your quaint job for much longer than you were expecting. Though, you expected them to storm in and kill you. Never would you expect them to grab you and drag you back to New York. 

Even with all of the sleep you got after being knocked out with chemicals and your nap on the plane you could not get over your feeling of exhaustion. You collapsed on the bed and looked out the window. Closing your eyes your brain flooded with where you would rather be. In that little green chair in the living room looking out the window at the pattering rain on your car. The rain. Oh how much you just wanted to hear and be calmed by the rain right now. You felt tears sting your face as you looked at your cut wrists and felt your sore jaw. Cuddling up to the pillow you tried to imagine yourself in your own bed. Fluffy down comforters with a simple pastel pattern on the pillows. Though when you open your eyes you're always shot back into reality. 

As you failed over and over again to imagine yourself where you wanted to be you felt your body start to grow weaker. You didn't dare to drink the water on the nightstand. They already got you, it’s not like they have any reason to poison the water. You were still wary. Trying to distract yourself from your thirst and tears you finally closed your eyes and drifted off to sleeping hoping to catch the last few hours of nighttime you may have left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! how are we feeling so far? much love

**Author's Note:**

> ohoho hello. If you are here thank you for reading! i am still very bad at writing fics but if you want to leave any suggestions in the comments on how to improve its greatly appreciated! I dont know how long i plan for this to be...tbh... Hopefully i dont get major burnout in the middle of it. But once again, thank you for reading!


End file.
